


Glass Castle

by Elfboysnail



Series: Shelter [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark, Dark Magic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fragile - Freeform, Identity Issues, Imprisonment, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Nature, Nature Magic, Non-human, Other, Romance, Romanticism, Royalty, Small Towns, The faerie king and queen, power, royalcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: After two months of relaxation Bookstone-Corals children are called to Xancechester, just as their parents once were. Although the Bookstone-Corals family is in for more than just a small visit.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shelter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880284
Kudos: 1





	Glass Castle

My Dearest Children,

There are many things we have not told you… more like there is a lot I haven’t told you.

More than the past events in Castlebell your father and I wished you three not to go to Midforest Falls because of a distant fear of the aftermath.

I am a woman of many things: a mage, a teacher, a detective, a millionaire, most importantly, a wife and mother, but at that, I am a coward as while as a liar.

I should have told you the night before you all left that this would happen, and I should have prepared you for it, but I didn’t, and at this point knowing you have arrived in Midforest Falls, I am left with a sense of unease. For what will happen within that village and after.

I have a distressing feeling that something nightmarish will happen as a result of whatever happens in Midforest Falls and I have a fear that I will not be able to stop and/or hide it, as I have in the past.

I am far from a holy woman and I am even more far from perfect, even though your father believes otherwise, but I do leave you with this:

You three are far from what your DNA defines you as nor are you three monsters! You three are my children and no matter what any creature thinks, human, fae, king, or queen, you have the right to be free and as influential as you choose to be!

You are of my blood and body, you are Corals Children, no one other than the three of you, your father, and I know that a simple truth:

WE ARE NOT A THREAT!

Sincerely,

Your Loving Mother, Indigo Alicia Bookstone-Corals


End file.
